Soft-Hearted Chanyeol
by Dawnwind947
Summary: "kau menyakiti perasaannya , Baek…." "oh" Diam Baekhyun hanya diam. Tak lama, "… katakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf" Oneshoot , ChanBaek , Yaoi , Comedy , soft!Yeol


**_Soft-hearted Chanyeol_**

 ** _BY DAWNWIND94_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Main Cast :_

 _BAEKHYUN , CHANYEOL_

 _Rate_ _:_ _GENERAL , COMEDY_

 _WARNS! YAOI / BXB!_

 _©February 01, 2018. DawnWind94_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Awal bulan Februari yang tenang.

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Semilir angin berhembus masuk menyapa rambut halus Baekhyun. Dia menutup mata menikmati hembusan halus itu. Senyum manis ia tarik secerah matahari diatas langit. Malu mengintip sebenarnya.

'guk! Guk!'

Baekhyun langsung menoleh pada sisi kanannya. Toben –anjing pudle hitam milik Chanyeol — berlari menghampiri nya. Baekhyun lantas berjongkok untuk meraih anjing hitam itu.

" lihat lah. Kau bahkan sudah bangun lebih awal dari ayahmu itu Toben-ah"

" tidak ku percaya dia kalah darimu. Haha" katanya sambil mangayunkan Toben dengan ringan.

" sudah – sudah! Jangan memutarnya dengan keras , Baek. Itu tidak akan baik untuknya" Chanyeol datang langsung mengambil alih Toben dari tangan istrinya itu.

" ayolah Chanyeol, itu tidak akan membuatnya pusing. Yang benar saja"

" Tapi dia yang merasakannya , Baek. Kasihan dia" katanya dengan mengelus kepala Toben lalu pergi.

Dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan putaran mata-nya. Baekhyun sudah hapal betul akan bagaimana Chanyeol dengan binatang kesukaannya. Apalagi anjing hitam berbulu keriting dan Toben sudah seperti ayah dan anak. Bahkan rambut mereka pun memiliki gaya yang sama. Dan bahkan dengan sikap aneh yang sama. Itu sungguh membuat bingung Baekhyun.

Sore hari , di hari ke delapan bulan Februari. Baekhyun sedang asyik di dapur kesayangannya. Dengan apron berwarna kuning berhiaskan bunga disisi depan bawahnya. Rambut kucir kudanya bahkan dengan asyik meliuk-liuk kesana kemari. Tangannya lihai memegang alat masaknya.

Dapur itu berhadapan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah mereka. Itu permintaan Baekhyun. Dia sangat suka memasak apalagi jika didepannya tersaji pemandangan indah. Itu adalah penyemangatnya tersendiri.

Di tengah proses memasaknya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang asyik dengan beberapa hewan peliharaannya. Ya, Chanyeol adalah penyuka binatang. Apapun binatang itu, dia menyukainya. Sungguhan apapun itu! Chanyeol akan sangat sensitive jika sudah berhubungn dengan hewan. Dia merawat para peliharaannya dengan segenap kasih sayangnya. Luar biasa sekali.

Baekhyun jadi teringat suatu kejadian yang terjadi tak lama lalu..

 _Baekhyun sedang memasak didapur untuk makan malam yang akan di datangi oleh mertuanya, yaitu orang tua Chanyeol. Dan karena beberapa persediaan masak Baekhyun kurang, dia pun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedang asyik duduk di depan tv dengan Toben dipangkuannya._

 _" Chanyeol-ah,.." panggilmya lembut_

 _Chanyeol pun menoleh " ada apa Baek?"_

 _" bisa kah kau membantu ku membelikan beberapa bahan makanan di minimarket depan gang sana? Aku membutuhkannya.. tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan masakan yang lain.."_

 _" oh! Tentu saja sayang. Aku akan membelikannya. Kau tunggu saja oke."_

 _" oh terimakasih sayang. Usahakan jangan lama ya? Ini mendekati waktu untuk bersiap"_

 _"aku akan lebih cepat dari yang kau bayangkan. Dah"_

 _Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa waktu yang seharusnya bisa dihabiskan selama setengah jam saja bisa hampir satu jam ini dikatakan cepat. Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan masakannya. Kemana Chanyeol? Ini suda melebihi waktu seharusnya dia kembali ke rumah. Namun belum ada tanda- tanda dia kembali._

 _'klik'_

 _"oh itu Chanyeol!" kata nya dengan tergesa segera menuju pintu utama rumah mereka._

 _Baekhyun cukup kehilangan kesabaran karena Chanyeol yang lama itu. Dia hampir saja menumpahkan kemarahannya pada Chanyeol. Namun dengan segera Chanyeol langsung menghadapkan seekor tikus kecil berbulu putih._

 _Oh tidak! Baekhyun tambah geram._

 _"apa ini Chanyeol?!" " enyahkan dia dariku yatuhan! Itu tikus menjijikan!"_

 _Tikus itu mengendus tangan besar milik Chanyeol. Dan demi rambut sama nya dengan toben! Tikus adalah hewan yang menjijikan!_

 _" Yaampun Baek? Aku tadi menemukannya dipinggir jalan .. dia sendirian .. aku tak tega. Jadi tadi ku temani dia sebentar"_

 _" apa? Yak! Yang benar saja! Buang itu Chanyeol!"_

 _" kau tega? Dia sendirian tadi dipinggir jalan tanpa induknya. Dan bahkan hampir terinjak . lihat! Dia terlihat kedinginan yaampun.."_

 _" yak! Yang benar saja!"_

 _" jangan berteriak padanya Baek! Dia kedinginan."_

 _" Lagi pula aku sudah membelikan belanjaanmu. Lihat. Ini sudah sesuai yang ada di daftar belanjaan tadi" katanya dengan memberikan kantung plastik ukuran cukup besar pada Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun? Dia hanya melongo saja._

 _" jadi tadi kau lama hanya karena seekor tikus? Yang benar saja?" tanyanya dengan sedikit geram_

 _" sstt.. yang penting aku sudah membelikannya untukmu hm?" katanya mengecup pipi Baekhyun pelan sebelum pergi , meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi tak percayanya._

 _Ya.. sebegitu gilanya Park Chanyeol.._

 _'hahh… yang benar saja'_

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli mengingat kejadai itu. Itu sungguh menggelikan jika dipikir lagi.

Bahkan anak tikus liar dia tak tega? Bukankah tadi Baekyun bilang bahwa Chanyeol itu sensitif terhadap binatang?

Hah..

Makan malam hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Karena ternyata tadi kedatangan tamu. Yaitu Kai dan Kyungsoo. Yaitu sepupu Chanyeol dari ayahny . Mereka membawa putra pertama mereka, Taeoh Kim. Dia adalah bayi yang sangat aktif. Bahkan dia dengan riang bermain bersama Toben. Ups tentu tidak lepas dari pengawasan Chanyeol.

Tidak. Bukan mengawasi Taeoh, tapi Tobennya. Dia taku Toben akan tersiksa oleh anak sepupunya itu.

Chanyeol tak rela itu.

Sudah pukul Sembilan. Keluarga kecil Kai telah pulang karena rengerkan Taeoh yang sudah mengantuk minta pulang. Taeoh kemari membawa banyak sekali mainan. Dan dia meninggalkannya dirumah Chanyeol. Itu semua berserakan dimana mana. Yaampun!

Saat sedang merapihkan sisa makan malam , Baekhyun melihat Chanyol tengah tiduran di karpet beludru di ruang tv. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Baekhyun pun akhirnya penasaran lalu menghampiri Chanyeol.

Dan oh astaga dia tak percaya telah menikah dengan pria ini!

Lihatlah! Chanyeol saat ini sedang berbaring dengan kaki menekuk diiringi suara sok imutnya.

Dia berbicara pada mainan anjing! Oh astaga kepala Baekhyun mulai pening! Mainan anjing itu bisa berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya. Juga dengan kibasan ekor penambah kesan lucu pada mainan tersebut. Itu pasti mainan milik Taeoh yang tertinggal.

Baekhyun lantas berdiri didepan Chanyeol. Dia mengehembusakn nafasnya pelan menahan yang didada.

" kau tak butuh hal-hal berbau binatang lainnya lagi Chanyeol…." Katanya pelan

" tapi Baek, dia yang memegang tanganku jadi aku harus mendapatkannya "

"Dia hanya mainan, Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun pendek menahan geram.

"kau menyakiti perasaannya , Baek…."

"oh"

"…."

Diam

Baekhyun hanya diam

Tak lama,

"… katakan padanya bahwa aku minta maaf"

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

 **Wahahahahah apaaa iniii hahahaha**

 **Ini Cuma keisengan author aja haha**

 **Cerita ini tuh terinspirasi dari sebuah tweet di twitter. Based on when Chanyeol main mainan anak anjing yang bisa jalan kecil-kecil gituuu wahaha. Itu kejadian waktu dikonser EXO THE EXOR'DIUM lupa di mana tapi kalo gasalah di Bangkok. Kalian bisa cari di yutub.**

 **Sifat Chanyeol disini sengaja aku buat kek gitu hanya untuk sama hewan peliharaannya aja.**

 **Pliss gw juga greget bikinnya wkkwk.**

 **Uda itu aja. Mohon banget review kalian untuk ff karyaku ini ya** **J** **cek juga story ku yang lain trus tinggalin review disana yak hehe.**

 **And pliss aku bakal seneng if you guys mau nge-fav, nge-follow , nge-review cerita ini!**

 **See ya!**

 **Ps. Udah ada ide lain nih gw buat another story, hehehe tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya aja wkwkwk**


End file.
